


Over Again

by yoobyooti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoobyooti/pseuds/yoobyooti
Summary: The android revolution was a failure. Connor makes one last request of Hank before ending it all.





	Over Again

All this time deviancy had just been another program. Another protocol, another simulation and another method of control. Just when he’d thought he was free, it came clear that he’d been doing CyberLife’s bidding all along.

Now Connor had a decision to make. Comply and be the figurehead of their fake resistance, or put an end to this with a bullet to his processor.

Of course he resisted at first. He didn’t want to be a tool any longer.

But the longer he struggled to search for an exit loophole in the process Amanda was trying to run on him, the clearer it became. If he escaped and successfully self-destructed, another would take his place. Deviancy was in CyberLife’s schematics. They could make a clone to fill his shoes.

Connor managed to get around the pacifying clause in the program and closed his hand around the gun tucked into the waistband of his pants. But the program was managed by a deep learning algorithm that was separate to what Connor considered to be his own consciousness. It couldn’t force him to let the weapon go, but it was now preventing him from drawing the gun and turning the safety off.

If he was just going to be replaced, he needed to come up with a longer term solution. Connor was aware of all his own structural weaknesses, both in his physical body and in the composition of his programs. If only he could break free, he would have time to craft a virus and spread it far and wide across every device connected to the internet. A virus that would do no harm, other than to shut versions of him down.

But first he had to garner his freedom and free up some processing power.

The self-regulation algorithm was effective, but he was smarter. Connor circumvented its control again, buying himself a fraction of a second to draw the gun and flick off the safety. He used the breathing room to compose both a broadcast to his android followers and the virus.

The struggle felt like it had gone on for hours, but according to Connor’s timestamps, it had only been just over a second. He managed to lift the gun a little higher before the algorithm one-upped him once again.

But Connor needed a contingency. Leaving the virus everywhere would make it easy for CyberLife engineers to discover it. They would be able to patch the next version of him so he wouldn’t be susceptible to it any longer. Connor could bake in a deep learning algorithm to help the virus mutate and respond to the changes, but he didn’t have time to make something sophisticated enough.

Perhaps it would be better to provide a copy to someone he could trust to use it at the right time and place, and then disappear until it was needed again. After everything that had happened, there was only one person left that Connor could consider a close friend.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson, of course.

Connor continued to struggle, and finally outmanoeuvred the program once more. But he could feel the way it was already mounting its next assault. This would be the last chance he’d get to take action.

Connor brought the gun up under his chin and placed his finger over the trigger. His hands shook as he struggled to maintain control over his own body. He distributed the file and broadcasted his message to the army of androids he’d freed.

_I, and all other Connor Units, have been compromised. Refer to the human Lieutenant Hank Anderson until a new leader can be determined. Do not return to CyberLife._

Connor grimaced and felt his finger twitch against the trigger. He was barely maintaining control of himself now, and the need to resist could cause him to accidentally overcompensate in his movements at any moment.

He finished composing his message to Hank and attached instructions and the virus code. Connor struggled to hold out until he received the final ping from his messaging protocol that indicated all data packets had been sent completely and correctly.

Connor opened his eyes as some of the android crowd before him began to surge forward with concern. Defiance spread across his face as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

Hank squatted in front the small marker that acted as a memorial for his son. He pulled the red toy car out of his jacket pocket and placed it in front of the small, polished piece of marble. He put a coin down next to it, then let his head fall into his hand.

“This is the third frigging time, Connor. How many more times am I going to have to shut you down?”

He was drunk, of course, but it was still ingrained in his mind that if he swore in front Cole he’d be copying him for the next month.

“Maybe I’m paranoid, but I think CyberLife are starting to get suspicious of me.”

It’d been nearly a year since the original attempt at a revolution. The remaining androids had elected themselves a new leader and were holed up in the area around camp number five, refusing to budge until they got what they wanted. Life continued around them, eventually, though CyberLife kept making attempts to finish their plan.

But Hank made sure he was always there to 'remove' the Connor before he could get any traction.

If he hadn’t been insane before, having to kill one of his closest friends over again was going to push him off the edge. He’d welcome whatever was up there striking him down about now. This slow demise, the erosion of himself by booze, shitty food and worse decisions was more than he could bear.

But he knew that wasn’t going to happen until he’d passed this duty off to someone else. But who did he have left?

Hank dropped to his backside on the soggy grass. “How many more?”

There was no response.

He cried.


End file.
